Crystal Clear
by Zeorzia
Summary: We all know about Max and her Flock. But what happened to Crystal, the winged kid they set free in the Institute of Higher Living? And why is she posting mysterious comments on Fang's Blog? This is Crystal's story. Rated K plus for minor fighting.
1. Getting To Know Me

**Disclaimer: Max, the Flock, Ella, Mom and any other people and events from the original Max Ride books belong to James Patterson.**

**!Warning! Contains spoilers from MR4.**

**Getting To Know Me.**

**Crystal POV**

A foot swung towards me. I ducked, then blocked a punch from behind. I faked a punch and he, as predicted, dodged behind me... making it, oh so easy, for me to drop and kick his legs out from underneath him. He fell and I took the opportunity to sprint off. I hid in the woods nearby and, when I was sure no-one was looking, I spread my beautiful black wings and took off. The Erasers may have called me a freak but at times like these, with the breeze gently lifting me up and my powerful wings beating strongly, I felt like nothing could be more right. I sighed as I thought about the Erasers. I mean, I hated them and all, but still, they had had emotions (though most of them were hate, fear, etc.). However, the Flyboys, being robots with Eraser skins, couldn't feel anything emotion-wise and the latest experiment from the School, the Alphas, were based on the Omega model, being without souls.

By now, you're probably asking, what wings? Who are Erasers? And what's the School? Most of those questions can be answered if you just read the Maximum Ride series. But if you haven't read the books I'll have to do a quick re-cap. The School is a branch of Itex and so is the Institute of Higher Living, where I grew up. They experiment with DNA, trying to create the ultimate hybrid. The Erasers were human/wolf hybrids and the Flock and I are the bird kids. The Flock tried to rescue me but I didn't trust them to look after the other experiments and I tried to look after them myself. _Tried_being the operative word here. They all died, one by one as their genetic make-up fell apart. Now I'm the only one left. So I tried to find the Flock again but they aren't so easy to track. At least Fang's Blog helped a bit, even if he was vague on the location issue.

Spotting a town underneath me, I landed gently in an abandoned warehouse. I dodged around the security guard and set off for the shops. I was ready with the credit card with my name on that I just _happened_ to find. Yeah right. I have to admit, I'm lucky, even for a teen runaway with, oh yeah, _wings_! 'Course I know it's not really luck, just another one of Itex's "tests". I swear, whoever thought up Itex must've had a really twisted mind.

"Ah, excuse me," murmured the shop assistant in front of me, bringing me back to earth with a bump. "Do you wish to purchase these items?"

"Oh, ah, yeah, of course." I stuttered, bringing out my credit card and blushing with embarrassment as I realised I had been standing there for a full five minutes. I bought the stuff, then hurried, hastily, out of the shop. The last thing I needed was to draw more attention to myself. All it needed was one kindly person to enquire about the slits in the back of my tee-shirt and BANG I would be all over the news.

**Thanks for reading. :D Hope ya liked it. First Fanfic but flames still welcome so long as it helps my writing. ;P**


	2. The Library, The Message And The Alphas

**Disclaimer: I already put it in but you have to rub it in, don't you? (Goes off and sobs) James Patterson owns it all. (Cheers up) At least I own the plot and Crystal (sorta…)**

**Thanks to MissStud and Jason Strong, my FIRST TWO REVIEWERS!! You rock! **

**The Library, The Message And The Alphas.**

**Crystal POV**

I hurried along the street, keeping my hood up and my face down so Itex wouldn't be able to identify me if they looked through the security camera footage. I saw a huge, white building up ahead and realised it was the town's _library_. I wondered if they had computers in there and wandered in. I glimpsed an area for computers at the very back and worked my way through to them. To me the library looked like a maze and I wondered how the librarians found their way around. Eventually I found the computers and logged on to one. I found Fang's blog and read the latest update.

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

Today's date: Thursday 14th 2008

You are visitor number: I really am trying to fix the counter

Hey guys. Now that we have blown up the Itex HQ (using all the bombs that Iggy and Gazzy told Max they got rid of) and Max hasn't received anymore instructions from the Voice, we're all just crashing at Max's Mom's place. She and Ella obviously were pleased to see us because they didn't care when Iggy and Gazzy set fire to their garden shed. That didn't stop Max having a go at them though. Just to set the record straight, Nudge, Angel and I do **not** think it is absolutely hilarious watching them being chased by Max and we are **not** laughing our heads off right now. Definitely not.

Now I've got to go finish watching Max kill Iggy and Gazzy. I mean... er... watch some TV.

**Fly on**

**- Fang**

The 14th! That was today! However I couldn't just zip over to Dr Martinez's house. I had something I had to do first. Using my power of controlling electrical devices (what? Didn't I mention that?) I created an untraceable email and sent it to Fang's laptop. It read: One of you is a traitor. One of the flock has gone bad. Then I turned, checked no-one could see me, and flew off.

**Max POV**

I was SO going to kill them. I'd bury them alive, then dig them up and kill them again.

"Furious Max strikes again." I heard someone say. I whipped round and glared at Fang, who was leaning against the wall, smirking. I gave him one of my specially reserved death glares and he backed down. Then I turned back to my previous prey, the bomb brothers. I heard Angel erupt with laughter as she read my mind.

"The bomb... laughter... brothers... laughter... describes Iggy... yet _more_ laughter... and Gazzy... if you guessed 'laughter' then you were right... PERFECTLY!" she gasped out. You had to smile at her, at the age of six she found everything amusing (and yet she's already practised the art of Bambi Eyes to the level where I can't turn her down. Scary.) Then of course Nudge had to butt in.

"That's actually really funny Max and oooh doesn't it sound like band name and if someone did call their band that I would probably buy all their songs and get Gazzy to sing them all using his amazing mimicking thing and it would be like a party and Ella could invite all her mates to it and I could sing that song I made up and..." I tuned out the Nudge Channel (all Nudge, all the time) at that point and focused on my goal: bring Iggy and Gazzy to justice for burning down Mom's shed.

* * *

There's six (well, seven if you count the dog) of us in the Flock: Angel, six years old and packed full of more powers than all the rest of us put together: mind reading _and_ controlling, breathing underwater, talking to fish... the list could go on and on. She literally looks like an angel with her curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and pure white wings. Next we have the Gasman (enough said). He and Angel are the only _real_ siblings between us and as such they look alike. He is two years older than her at eight. Gazzy can mimic people's voices perfectly and explode like a vile smelling bomb. I can describe Nudge in one word. Motormouth. She has brown skin and black hair and can become magnetic when she tries. She's eleven. Iggy, Fang and I are all fourteen, though it's coming up to my chosen birthday (none of us know our real birth dates). Iggy is blind and yet can build bombs, pick locks and cook food better than me. Oh well. Recently he discovered his powers mean that he can sense colours and see things against a white background. Mr. Tall, Dark and Silent or Fang, is my right-hand man, my best friend and lately, though I try not to dwell on it, something more. And last but not least, moi. My full name is Maximum Ride or Max for short but **never** Maxine even though I am a girl. I have super-speed and an annoying little Voice in my head. Don't worry, I'm not mad... yet.

"You're not going mad, Max." Angel consoled me. Evidently she had been reading my mind. "And why did you call Total 'the dog'?"

"What?!" yelled the small, black Scottie from the other end of the room indignantly. Yes, we have a talking dog. Long story. He has wings too so he must be a sort of human/canine/avian hybrid. "I am much more than a mere _dog_. Does a normal dog understand the wonders of ancient architecture or modern culture? Does he..." Total carried on in this vein for a while and my attention wandered.

"Angel?" I called, interrupting Total's speech. "How 'bout we all go down to the beach after lunch?" Angel didn't need to even consider it, despite all the bad things that have happened whenever we visit a beach.

"Really, Max? Great! Can I go tell Nudge?"

"'Course sweetie." I answered. Within a minute she was back, bringing the rest of the flock with her. Nudge and Angel were jumping up and down with excitement; Gazzy and Iggy were deep in conversation and Fang was, as per usual, emotionless.

"Oh Max, the beach is so great and I was sitting down and Angel came in and yelled 'We're going to the beach' all excited like and I was like 'yeah' and Fang was all silent and Gazzy was smiling like his face was going to split in half and ooh wouldn't be funny if it did split in half and thanks so, so, so, so much for letting us -" Nudge was cut off suddenly as Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Has everyone got their swimming kits?" I asked. Yeah, Mom had seen our (well the younger kids') love of swimming and on impulse got us all swimming kits. I heard four yeahs and saw Nudge's nod (she still had Gazzy's hand over her mouth). Then, as Ella was at school and Mom at work, I scribbled a note explaining where we had gone and stepped outside.

"Max?" Fang called, sounding a bit strange. I wondered what was wrong and turned to face him. My jaw dropped open as I surveyed the crowd of Alphas surrounding us in every direction.

"Sorry guys," I apologised, "I think our trip to the beach might have been postponed."

**Sorry if you thought the first chappie was a bit short. Hopefully this makes up for it… though I don't how much longer this is. :P**


	3. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a **_**man **_**in my **_**50's**_**?! I didn't last time I looked. So everything except the plot, Crystal and the Alphas are JP's.**

**Who are you?**

**Crystal POV**

I had nearly completed the journey to Arizona and now, spotting a Macdonald's beneath me, I decided it was time to re-fuel. I landed behind a tree at the back of the car-park, retracted my wings and walked in. As I joined the queue my paranoia set in and I started hopping from one leg to the other, thinking how easy it would be for the Alphas to corner me in here and how I wouldn't even notice them till it was too late, thanks to the massive crowd here.

When I finally got to the front of the queue I blurted out my order so fast the person at the till had to ask me to repeat it. It seemed an agonisingly long time before they served my food, though really it could not have been longer than a few minutes. When they eventually served it I thrust a bundle of money into their hand, snatched up my food and practically ran out of the restaurant, not even pausing to collect my change.

Once out in the open air I breathed a sigh of relief and felt my body relax. However, I wasn't safe yet. Nowhere is safe when you're a runaway mutant bird kid. This was, oh so kindly, demonstrated to me when I turned into an alleyway only to find a crowd of Alphas. They were facing away from me so I had a split-second of surprise which I used to my advantage. Before they realised I was there, I spun round with my leg outstretched and took out the Alphas nearest me. Then I launched myself into the air and powered off. I glanced down and gasped in surprise. There was no pursuit! True, they couldn't fly like me, but they were still as fast on land as I was in the air. They could've easily caught up with me by now. There was only one reason I could think of that explained why they had been acting like this. They weren't here for me.

But then, who were they here for?

**Max POV**

"Gazzy, Angel, U & A NOW! Nudge, you take out the ones near you then join them. We'll take the rest." I barked out in an authoritative tone.

"Sure, don't worry about the dog!" I thought I heard Total mutter, though I couldn't be sure, as at that moment I exploded into action, planting a sturdy kick in the middle of the Alpha's chest. I punched another one's jaw then spun round to check on the rest of the Flock. I gratefully realised they had followed my instructions and Angel and Gazzy were flying above our heads, quickly joined by Nudge. Fang seemed to be having a civilised conversation with an Alpha… between exchanging deadly blows. I glanced at Iggy and saw him running away from a group of Alphas with a smile on his face that told me all I needed to know. Instantly I dived to the floor just as they exploded, sending chunks of Alphas everywhere. I shuddered in disgust and made a mental note to lecture Iggy on the uses of bombs.

A blow to the back of my head reminded me I was still under attack myself. Without bothering to turn round I kicked backwards and the Alpha flew across Mom's garden, landing in her flowerbed. Great, now I would have to explain why her favourite tulips were ruined. I whacked the other Alpha round the head and staggered back in surprise as she didn't even flinch. A blow like that should have knocked her over, if not knocked her out. She must be a new and improved version. I threw myself at her again, this time using all my force. She darted out of the way and shoved me back in one fluid motion. Man, was she fast. I hated to admit it but as our fight went on it became apparent I was losing. But don't even think of telling anyone I said that.

By now she had me pinned up against the wall. She leaned in closer to whisper in my ear.

"Message from the School: You can run, you can hide, you can do anything you want. Just remember, in the end, we'll be waiting for you."

"Oooh!" I said, in a mock terrified voice, "Someone turn on the ominous music, quick!"

See, that's the thing about Alphas. They can't take a joke. So when I made my witty remark, she didn't just shrug it off, like any normal person would have done. No, she had to try and throttle me.

"Do you… think that… you might possibly… have… anger management… problems?" I asked, between gasps for air.

I bet I had that rather unattractive 'fish out of water' look again. In response she tightened her grip on my neck. Now I couldn't say anything at all and when the great Maximum Ride _can't make a sarcastic comment_ you know you're in trouble. My vision began to go black and my struggles became weaker. Just when I was about to black out she suddenly relaxed her grip and my eyes shot open again. Instinctively assessing the situation I saw that she had left me to pursue other prey. But it wasn't one of my flock.

It was another girl, with black wings. She had wavy, brown hair that reached her waist, startlingly bright, green eyes, lightly tanned skin and an outfit that resembled ours in that it was coated with dirt and blood and looked like it should've been thrown away years ago. Normally I would be up there by now, kicking her butt. However, she had just saved my life and seemed to be on my side, if her antics with the Alphas were anything to go by. So I decided to side with her, if only for this battle.

Not like she looked like she needed help. She seemed to be thrashing all the rest of the Alphas pretty much single-handedly. Then one of them, retreating from the girl, bumped into me. Bad idea. A few seconds later I was standing over the Alpha's unconscious body.

* * *

With the stranger's help it took about three minutes to deal with all of them. A personal record. The last fifteen or so ran off and we were able to re-group. I narrowed my eyes as I regarded our new ally. She looked about twelve, thirteen. Only a bit older than Nudge anyway. And now I thought about it, she seemed oddly familiar. Like we'd met before.

"Hello Max." She grinned. "Remember me?"

**Hey guys. Does anyone know how to change a chapter after you've posted it? 'Cause the last chapter came out wrong. :(**** But so long as you like it it's fine. So… READ & REVIEW!! (Thank you MissStud for reviewing TWICE!) **


	4. Meeting And Greeting

**Disclaimer:Yes, of_ course _I'm James Patterson (I wish).**

**I got another new reviewer!! (Wipes tears of joy from eyes) Makes me feel so special when you review. Thought it might get boring if I listed my reviewers every time so I'll mention you whenever I get more than 2 reviews for the previous chapter. So c'mon, press that button!**

**Meeting and greeting.**

**Crystal POV**

"Hello Max." I grinned. "Remember me?"

I glanced around at the Flock and tried not to suddenly leap into the air, shouting 'I found them! I found them!'. All this time spent researching the Flock and finally it had paid off. Eventually the small girl with the blonde hair, who I presumed was Angel, broke the stunned silence by remarking:

"Max, I can't tell who she is but she's really excited for some reason. Her thoughts are all muddled up."

"Thanks sweetie." replied Max, smiling reassuringly.

I remembered her vaguely from when she had rescued me from the Institute. She looked older and sadder than when we had first met. Come to think of it, so did the rest of the Flock. Like the things they had seen had aged them beyond their years. Which, of course, was entirely possible, what with monsters from Itex chasing them, getting captured by Itex numerous times and being experimented on by, wait for it, ITEX! I ground my teeth together as I thought about the company that had made my life hell and received a concerned and sympathetic look from Angel. Forgot she could mind-read. I could see this becoming a problem in the very near future. Then my attention swung back to Max as she fired a question at me, frowning.

"Sooo… who are you and what are you doing here? Are you a test from the School or did you escape as well?"

She was leaning forward to intrude my personal space and crossing her arms menacingly, while sending me a look that could have started another ice age. I recognised it as an attempt to intimidate me so I backed down submissively.

"My name's Crystal and I come in peace, not to sound too cheesy. I just wanted to find you, for reasons that will soon become obvious. And as for that last question, I should think you know the answer."

I knew this wasn't all too helpful but I wanted to see if they remembered me. After a few minutes of deafening silence it had become obvious they weren't going to guess it and I decided to give in and tell them. But, again, I had forgotten the mind-reader.

"No… Really? It couldn't… but it is! OMG!!" Angel squealed. I wondered briefly if she was going to do this all the time.

"You're the one we rescued from the Institute!"

* * *

"So… How about a get-to-know-you game, I'm sure Fnick won't mind us borrowing the laptop to find one?"

This was Iggy speaking. Not Max. Max was sitting in the corner, glaring. She really didn't like me for some reason and acted all suspiciously around me. I supposed she had to; after all, she was in charge of five young bird-kids and their dog, all of whom having a life ambition of living to see tomorrow. And to her I could just be an experiment from Itex, come to infiltrate the Flock and then betray them. I could understand her reasons, but that didn't stop it hurting.

"Hel-looo! Anybody home?" I blinked in surprise as I noticed Iggy waving his hand in front of my face. As if seeing it (though he couldn't, he was blind… right?) he stopped waving.

"You kinda drifted off there, didn't ya?"

I nodded, embarrassed. Then, remembering he couldn't see it, I agreed and was thankful he couldn't see my bright-red face either.

"That's alright, at least you don't mutter when you're thinking, like Max."

At that Max jumped up and shoved him, hard. Then Iggy started running round the house, closely chased by Max. It reminded me so much of the relationship between me and my brother, Coal, that it brought tears to my eyes. That was all before he had expired.

I sighed and fought back tears. Usually at this point I would crawl off into a corner to cry, sometimes staying there for days on end. However, just as I was preparing to do that Angel came over and looked at me with her big, blue, innocent eyes and asked if I could read her a bed-time story. Deciding it couldn't do any harm I began and within five minutes had completely forgotten about crying.

I could get used to this.

I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so… well you get the idea… sorry for not posting for so long. :( I do have a excuse, school started and I was too busy to do much. PLEASE forgive me. Also…

**Thanx to:**

**-Insanity's Twin**

**-MissStud**

**-Lozegg 'xo-**

**For reviewing. (If you review **_**you**_** could be up there too!)**


	5. Chatting With Fnick

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this again? Surely if you read my other chappies you would know by now that I:**

**a) Am not James Patterson**

**b) Have never been James Patterson**

**AND…**

**c) Will NOT suddenly turn into James Patterson!**

**That is all.**

**Chatting With Fnick **

**Angel POV**

"Come on, sweetie, time for bed!" Max called, interrupting the 'New Girl's' story with an icy glare. I heard Crystal's thoughts sadden again as Max hauled me to bed.

"Read me the rest of the story tomorrow, please?" I asked, giving her the Bambi Eyes.

_Aww, she looks so cute when she does that, _she thought. _And it _was_ nice reading to her, so… I might as well. _

Then she smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, I was dragged off by Max. I got into bed and she tucked me in.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the Alphas fight!" she joked as she hugged me. She turned to go out but as she reached the door I spoke up.

"Crystal really doesn't mean us harm."

Max half-turned, then walked off, murmuring reassuringly 'I know, sweetie, I know.'

**Max POV**

Argghh! This was so infuriating! A girl drops out of the sky and _claims _to be the one we rescued almost a year before, though could be anyone; any of the bad guys, any of the good guys that are actually bad, or even a mercenary, working for whoever has the most money (which would be Itex, as the amount we had in our bank account was _zilch_). There was a slight chance she _was_ for real, but when I say 'slight' I mean 'so tiny that even an atom is bigger than it'. And when you live in a world where death (and many other worse things) was around every corner, you don't really want to take chances.

"Stop worrying. It'll be fine." murmured a deep, expressionless voice. Great, just what I needed, a pep talk from Fang.

"I'm not, and even I was, it'd be 'cause as the leader of the flock, it's my duty to watch out for threats!" I winced, realising my voice had risen an octave during my speech. In a more sensible tone I continued, "I mean, how likely is it that someone we met almost a _year _before, turns up, out of the blue, just as we're in the middle of a fight and she can easily show us that she's, supposedly, on our side?"

"Quite likely, seeing as she's been searching for us ever since she flew off." I waited for him to continue but he was resolutely being Fang and staying silent.

"Actually, though, I do believe her when she says she's been looking for us all this time. Because now she's found us, she can sell us to the School!" I spat, glaring menacingly at Fang.

I wasn't really angry with him, or even with Crystal, but I needed _someone_ to vent my anger on. I just hoped Fang didn't realise this. Fat chance. As though reading my mind, he told me he knew I wasn't really angry with him so couldn't I just store up the anger to use on the Alphas? Seeing I still wasn't convinced he tried to calm me down, going from 'how would you like to be kicked out of the flock' to 'the stars look nice tonight'. At this last remark I snorted and walked off.

**Iggy POV**

"…And I have green eyes that shine if you shine a torch in them, like cat's eyes. Has that helped create a picture of me?"

"Yeah, thanks Crystal." I was about to say more but just then Max walked in.

Lots of people are confused about how blind guy can tell where you are, though it's actually quite simple. Footsteps. Once I've heard someone's footsteps I'll never forget it. Angel's sound like she's half-walking, half-dancing; Nudge's you can never hear over the noise of her chatting; Fang's are the hardest to spot (they're so soft you'd think he was walking on air); Gazzy's are usually tip-toeing around Max with our latest bomb and Max's herself are always even and confident. Today she was stomping down the hallway, meaning she was in a bad mood. She walked in, saw Crystal and I together and snarled "Oh great, _another_ person infatuated with Crystal!". And with that she ran off.

**I'm really sorry about not updating… again. Really. But between getting writer's block, the computer breaking down and getting **_**loads**_** of homework, I just didn't round to writing. If you would like to help cure my writer's block, PM me or send a review with what you think should happen in the next few chapters. If I see any I like I'll use that in my story, mentioning you of course. Soz. **


	6. Truce?

**Disclaimer: The word 'fanfiction' comes from the word 'fan' meaning someone who adores something or someone (in this case, books)and 'fiction' meaning stories that aren't real. Therefore this means the **_**fans **_**write the **_**fiction**_**. **

**Truce?**

_He moves through the woods silently, clinging to the shadows. He understands shadows. Hiding from the light, lurking behind you, waiting to pounce as soon as the sun sets; yes, he and shadows are kindred spirits. His chemically enhanced ears pick up the faint sounds of children playing and he smiles, an evil, scheming grin, knowing it is almost time now. He will wait here till nightfall._

**Max POV**

I stormed into the lounge to get some well-deserved peace and quiet only to find Iggy there with _her_. I didn't mean to but seeing them both chatting like they'd known each other all their lives made my blood boil and before my brain could catch up I blurted out, "Oh great, _another_ person infatuated with Crystal!"

I spun on my heel and sped off, mostly just angry and frustrated but also slightly ashamed that I was behaving like a three-year-old. Still, I wasn't going to admit that I was embarrassed and so I walked off proudly, my face a study in defiance. As soon as I was out of sight however I broke into a run and dashed upstairs into my bedroom where I _knew _I would be alone.

* * *

'Ding… Dong! Ding… Dong!' rang the doorbell. Mum must be home, I thought gratefully. Anything to bring me out of my little session of self-pity. I dashed downstairs and opened the doors, then helped Mum bring in the shopping. I know, saviour of the world, the indestructible Maximum Ride, helping her mum with the shopping? But there was something about her that made me turn into 'eager-to-please-model-student-girl'. As I carried in the last bag I noticed Crystal sitting down in the otherwise empty room with Fang's laptop on her lap. Curious despite myself I gently laid down the bag and crept over. She seemed to be in a sort of trance with her hands out-stretched over the laptop. Then I angled my head so I could see the screen. And gasped.

**Crystal POV**

I watched Iggy wave his hand and set off down the hallway and smiled dreamily. At least there was somebody who cared that I existed. Then I noticed the laptop left on the coffee table and remembered I still had to send the untraceable messages (the ones about the traitor in the flock). The fact that I was here and could just tell them didn't matter. No doubt this will confuse you, reader, so I will have to elaborate.

I couldn't tell them what it meant because _I didn't know_. I was just acting on the instructions Coal gave me. A little while ago the whitecoats had kidnapped him, though of course the other mutants and I had rushed off to save him. Unfortunately, the Coal that came out wasn't the same Coal that went in. He was never the same again. I shuddered, just thinking about it. He told me one of flock had gone over to the School and was betraying the others. Then he'd instructed me to send these messages. I had asked him, over and over, who the betrayer was but he would just shake his head and close his mouth firmly. Now of course he could never tell me. He had taken his secret to the grave.

I swallowed and fought back the tears that were suddenly blurring my eyesight. I quickly moved on and started creating the email to distract myself. I was almost done when someone gasped and all my focus and hard work evaporated before my eyes. I twisted round angrily, intending to give whoever had disturbed me a piece of my mind but found Max standing looking horrified.

"Look, it's not what it seems. I can explain-" I started knowing full well what it would look like to her.

"Oh yeah, I bet you can explain. And I'm sure everyone else'll be as just interested as I am as to why you've been contacting the whitecoats."

"-No! Listen, I'm a friend, I wouldn't tell the whitecoats anything-"

"A friend we've had for exactly how long? You only turned up this morning!"

"Hello girls. You really shouldn't be quarrelling, it can get you into all sorts of trouble."

The voice was dark and gravelly, like the owner had spent the last five years eating sand. In unison, Max and I turned our heads round and stared at the monstrosity before us. It looked like an experiment that had gone wrong. It had all the perfect, beautiful features of an Alpha, but twisted, like a fairytale where the wicked witch wins. His eyes were a bit too narrow, his lips a bit too thin, his smile a bit too wolfish and when he spoke you could see his teeth were more like fangs.

I instantly dropped into fight mode and catalogued all the escape routes. If I could get to the back of the room I could smash the window and get out that way… Or I could try to fight my way past, hopefully alerting the others about him. Though looking at his snarling mouth, fangs bared and his claws stretched out, I could see fighting would have to be a last resort. So, window it is then. Glancing left I could see Max had reached the same conclusion as me, though she looked a lot more ready to fight the creature than I was.

However, despite my plans, I didn't go anywhere because the thing suddenly leapt forward and seized us both by the wrists, dragging us out of the room. Then we started to call out and he grabbed the two bags that had been hanging from its belt up till now and tugged them over our heads. I smelt something sickly sweet and instinctively held my breath. After a couple of minutes I realised I would pass out anyway from lack of air and gave up and breathed in the gas.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" hissed Max, "If you hadn't told the School where we were…"

"Look," I said, showing her my bound hands, "do you really think that if I was on their side I would have allowed them to tie me up?"

Max seemed confused for a second, then her face cleared and she said, "Well maybe your plan went wrong. Maybe the whitecoats betrayed you like you betrayed us!"

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Of all the people to get kidnapped with I had to get kidnapped with **her**. The van we were trapped in rounded another corner and all the crates and boxes we shared the van with went flying. Most of them managed to whack into me as they passed. I didn't think I'd ever wanted a seat-belt more. Just as I thought I couldn't take any more the truck stopped and the doors at the back opened. The creature stood there glowering at us like Coal did when he'd just discovered I had stolen his favourite teddy bear. I know, scary.

"Oh, hello!" cried Max, innocence radiating out of her. "I was wondering what kind of service we have around here. Perhaps we could order some of those _delightful_ little buns? You know, the ones with the icing."

"Listen here, girly. This is a kidnapping, not a 5-star hotel!"

"Oh yes! That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Don't you think this whole 'bag-over-the-head-tie-them-up-and-stuff-them-in-the-van' stuff is getting a bit repetitive? Can't you think of anything new?"

The thing growled irritably and grasped me by the wrist. "Come, the director wants to see you."

I resisted and he continued, "Are you coming or will I have to take you by force?"

I widened my eyes at the incredibly difficult choice. "Oh… ahh… maybe… no, that wouldn't do… if I could… hmmm…"

Just as he was reaching his breaking point I looked up and asked, "Sorry, what were the choices again?"

I was _bad_. I looked over at Max and I could've sworn that just for a second, before it was wiped back off again, a flicker of a smile crossed her face. However, the thing didn't seem quite so pleased as he dragged us off to the director's office. As we entered the building I shivered and started memorising the layout, should I need to make a quick getaway. He stopped outside one of the rooms and knocked. I had to bit my lip to stop myself laughing at the absurd sight of the monster bending down and politely knocking before entering.

"Come in!" called the director. Then, "Ah, thank you Shadow. You can leave now."

Shadow was a good name for a monster. I wondered briefly whether he chose it himself or whether the whitecoats chose it for him. Either way he looked ready to tear our heads off so I was glad when he left the room. The director spun round in his leather chair, James Bond style.

"Dr Carter will be here in a minute and I _suggest_ you be polite to him."

"And why would we do that?" replied Max and I in unison.

He smiled grimly, "Because he's the head of the department that deals with the dates you are terminated."

I felt a cold chill run down my spine. Beside me I saw Max tense up. Before either of us could do anything the director beckoned to someone outside, presumably Dr Carter, and he came in. He was a small, stuttering man that kept constantly readjusting his geeky square glasses. **(A/N: Please note that I have nothing against geeks or people who wear glasses. I am a bit of a geek myself.) **I wasn't sure how he'd got the job of killing off all the experiments as he seemed quite faint-hearted and easily startled. This gave me an idea and I smiled slyly.

Now he was circling round us, measuring pointless stuff like our heights and murmuring, "Good, good… and if the length from the humerus to the lumbar vertebrae is this long… and the scaphoid bone is at a trapezal angle to the radius… so for every cubic foot that x equals y then…"

I decided now was as good a time as any and began to put my plan in motion.

"Boo!" I yelled and poor doctor stumbled back, tripping over the director as he came to his aid. I snatched up a pencil from the desk and prayed that this would go right. This was the most risky part of my plan. I shoved the pencil into the small of the doctor's back.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" I threatened. If either of them turned around now they'd see I was holding a pencil, not a gun, and know I was bluffing. "Max, go and I'll follow."

After a few seconds of hesitation she did as I had instructed. I waited for her to get down the corridor then turned and ran. I skidded down the hallway, shot out the door and _froze_. Shadow was there, blocking the way through. I groaned inwardly. He hadn't noticed me yet as he was currently engaged in a challenging fight against Max. I smirked as I realised she was winning. But then Shadow decided to even the scores. He punched straight up and smashed the ceiling, cracking off a large chunk that landed on her leg. There was a sickening **crunch **and everyone could tell she had broken her leg. Shadow's attack slowed, knowing he had her now. In that spilt second I ran forward, grabbed Max and launched myself through the hole Shadow had made in the ceiling.

After a good 20 minutes of flying I set us down. Max's face was worryingly pale and I busied myself with finding a suitable stick for her to use as a walking stick. When I came back, however, she didn't seem concerned with that at all. Instead she looked up at me, embarrassment written all over her face.

"I, um, I guess I owe you, err…" (she coughed loudly here) "an, err, apology."

"Oh, don't worry about that! So long as I never end up on the receiving end of your anger again, I'm happy!"

"So then, truce?" she asked, extending her hand.

I smiled and shook it.

"Truce."

**It's official! This is now the longest story I've ever written.** **YIPPEE!!! Sorry if you thought any of the characters were OOC (apart from Crystal, she's **_**my**_** character and I can do what I like with her).**

**Crystal: Hey!**

**Me: Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by that. I mean, you do like being held hostage in a dungeon with rats, don't you?**

**Crystal: **_**No!**_

**Me: (Quickly deletes next chapter) Well, that's good then, because I haven't put any of that. (Smiles innocently)**

**Okay, little crazy rant over now. Bye! **

Author thanks faxnessfan and NadiaC for reviewing and says she wants a least three more reviews before posting the next chapter.


	7. Oh No, It's Back!

****

Disclaimer: James Patterson wrote Maximum Ride. IlliannaIsis613 came up with the flashbacks. So what is mine, I hear you ask? Well, I do happen to own a large number of books I've bought from the bookshop over the years. Like this one- oh, that's a library book. And it's due back today! Ahhh!

**Oh no, it's back!**

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

Today's date: Saturday 16th 2008

You are visitor number: If anyone out there knows how to fix broken counters please email me.

Have any of you ever rescued someone from a top-secret facility, only to find they come back several months later, just as you're about to lose a fight against the Alphas? No, didn't think so. Then you wouldn't know how weird it feels. And as if that wasn't enough that very same day she goes and gets kidnapped! So now we have a new addition to the flock, Crystal.

Dr Martinez was very understanding, though a little sad that we had to leave again. But I agreed with Max, we've been here long enough already and every minute we spend here puts her and Ella in more danger. Besides, the School knows where we are now. It won't be long before they start sending the foulest creatures in creation after us. Talking (well, typing really) of foul creatures, it appears we have encountered the latest, new and improved version, of Itex's mutants. It's tall, beautiful in a creepy kind of way and answers to the name 'Shadow', so if you see anyone that fits this description _run for the hills!_

There isn't much else to blog about so I'll answer the questions you guys have sent in.

**Myhearthaswings said…**

Youve got 2 leave again? thats so sad! :( maybe u could stay at my house! Its not 2 far from arizona and u could show me your awesom wings.

**Yes, it is quite sad but I'm sure we can visit soon. As for staying at your house, I'm afraid we can't as it might put you or us in danger. But thanks for the offer. **

**Fly on  
****- Fang**

* * *

**fax4ever said…**

I live in the UK, Westfield and I found the Stellah Corp headqaurters (basically Itex in England) was locatied only a few miles from were I live. I was there when the mob of kids atacked them! It was so cool!

**Yeah, I bet it was cool. Don't do that anywhere else, though, or it'll be counted as vandalism! If you're going by that way, tell them they'd better pack up and move out of town, or face the wrath of an angry flock!**

**Fly on  
****- Fang**

* * *

**SophiaH said…**

My mum's a scientist (of the good kind) and she's really interested in knowing how your wings work. She wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to, though, and would respect your rights as… well not exactly _human_ beings, but still. She's a bit like Max's mum in a way.

**Your mom sounds really nice. I've met some good scientists and they're awesome. Unfortunately, we still don't like being tested, no matter how nice the testers are. Almost getting **_**killed**_**, several times, for 'tests' can do that.**

**Fly on  
****- Fang**

* * *

So anyway, thanks for reading and if you see any flying kids (and their dog), wave!

Fly on

- Fang

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

"Fa-ang, are you finished yet? I want a go on the computer!" I whined for the fiftieth time that afternoon.

"Nearly done. Can't keep fans waiting."

From the other side of the room I saw Max sigh and roll her eyes.

"'Cause it's just so hard to talk in full sentences, isn't it Fang. Just move over and let Gazzy have a go."

Fang grunted and finished off what he was typing. I shifted impatiently and sprung forward the minute he finished. I snatched it out of his hands and navigated my way to the site I had seen the day before. Frowning, I realised that it was one of those sites that only logged in members could use. Oh well, it said you _could_ get free membership if you didn't want all the special features. All you had to do was fill in the form.

**User Name: **Watchoutitsgonnablow

**Password: **ontherun

**(Real) first name: **Captain Terror

**(Real) last name: **Ride

**D.O.B: **07/06/2000

**Home Address: **Somewhere, A forest, America, Earth, Milkyway.

**Home Phone No. (Not necessary): **Wouldn't you like to know?

**Mob Phone No. (Not necessary): **See home phone.

After that you had to log in and type the two words that appeared at the bottom of the screen. They were written in a way that a computer couldn't recognise, to stop people from setting up the computer to create lots of multiple accounts. Then I saw the test was called 'Are you human?' and burst out laughing. I felt like typing 'no I'm not, I'm a human/avian hybrid' but thought that might ruin my chances of getting an account.

Angel looked over curiously to see what was so funny, then read my mind and chuckled.

_Can I have an account too? _she asked.

So I thought back to her that though it would be silly to have two accounts, she could always share mine. She smiled so warmly I had to check it _was _her smile warming me up, not the sun coming out from behind a cloud, and sat down next to me. We replaced the username with Watchoutitsgonnablow+Bambieyesmaster and clicked the 'register' button.

**Crystal POV**

I smiled as I looked at the two youngest members of the flock- no, _my_ flock, I reminded myself happily- playing together on the computer. Sure, Angel was a creepy, mind-controlling freak, and Gazzy a runaway experiment from a crazy company set on destroying the world as we know it, but here they were accepted not for _what_ they were but _who _they were. And maybe if they could be accepted… maybe I could too.

_Flashback_

"_Today I wanna go to this place!" said Chip, a squirrel/human hybrid. We'd only been free a few weeks and were visiting everywhere we could think of._

"_Nah-uh. We're going to Center Parcs! Crystal said!" declared Coal. Here, my word was law, so, aside from a few suspicious murmurs, she was quiet._

"_Coal's right, we are visiting Center Parcs today, but tomorrow I promise I'll take us to the place on your leaflet." I said, satisfying both children. _

_Just then Turtle and Gosh came over. Turtle, contrary to his name, was part lizard, part human and got his name from his small, squat, body build and the way he always seemed to disappear when trouble came, like a turtle retreating into its shell. He had a round, honest face that seemed to glow when he smiled. He, being four, was the youngest member of my family. _

_Gosh was older than everyone apart from me at the age of nine. She had long, black hair that trailed down to her waist and sparkling blue eyes that you should never _ever _look into, or risk never being able to tear your eyes away again. It was partly natural but mostly one of her powers. Sounds a bit useless but all you needed was for an Alpha to glance at her for a split second and they would be entranced. You could whack them with one of those wrecking balls used for demolishing houses and they wouldn't even flinch. It was odd because Alphas were immune to most powers. She was a feline/human mutant. _

_Chip was six or, as she liked to boast, six and three quarters. She had pink hair, a result of an experiment that went wrong. She always used to wear a hat at all times to hide it until, in a fight, the hat was ripped apart. Poor Chip was devastated 'til Gosh, distressed by Chip's tears, told her she'd always thought her hair looked cool anyway. Chip adored Gosh. After that she never wore a hat again. She was almost as short as Turtle, which was saying something as Turtle was tiny enough already. Her biggest grievance was with anyone who called her 'dear' or 'sunshine' or any other patronising little pet names. She often told me after how close she'd come to saying, "And how many other 'little dears' do _you_ know that save the world?" _

_Finally, Coal. He and I are the only biological siblings between us, but we're still totally family. He's the same age as Chip and they are best friends – though you wouldn't guess by looking at them. Not only are they constantly fighting but they're complete opposites. Chip doesn't like being noticed, Coal's always trying to be the centre of attention. Chip prefers calm, soothing music, Coal thinks that if isn't loud, full of electric guitars and guaranteed to wake up anyone within a five mile radius it doesn't count as music. Chip is a hearts and flowers sort of girl, who always knows what to say when you're feeling blue, Coal hates all that mushy emotion stuff with a passion. Despite all this he's still an adorable kid who we'd protect to very end._

_Just then he turned round and smiled so happily it made my day. I grinned back cheerfully at him then went back to my thoughts. There were other experiments we looked after apart from us, though we mostly didn't interact with them. _Couldn't _interact with them. All the other mutants were hybrids of two different animals, like Risen, a lion/monkey hybrid, with no human so we couldn't talk to them. There_ was_ one exception to that rule…_

"_Has anyone seen Windsor?" called Gosh. _

_Yep, that's him. Windsor. Part hyena, part cheetah, all malice. The only person he liked was Gosh (and Gosh was the only person who liked him, though we don't tell him so in case he decided we'd make a nice snack). This was on account of the fact that when he was a mere cub, Gosh had saved him from the whitecoats – at the age of six. We called him Windsor because he acted like he was so much better than everyone else, almost royal. Windsor, royal family. Geddit? Never mind. _

_End Flashback_

I blinked away tears, suddenly sad again. What right did I have to be happy when my loved ones were dead? Silently I chided myself. I thought you were over the whole sudden flashbacks thing, I thought. What brought this one on?

"Are you okay?" asked Iggy.

I looked up, startled. After all my time spent alone I hadn't thought that anyone besides me would notice my tears.

"Uh, yeah, fine. Just got a bit of a migraine coming on." I muttered with a convincing smile. Iggy looked like he was going to say more when –

"Oh, no!" someone screamed from the kitchen. We all dashed in there, instinctively watching out for Alphas and any other possible threats. Darting in, I could now see the shout had come from Max, who was curled up on the floor, clutching her head like it would fall apart if she let go. From her shaking position she managed to tilt her head towards us and moaned,

"IT'S BACK!"

**I know, I know. I'm so cruel for stopping it here with a big cliffie, but how else am I going to ensure you don't go off and forget about me? ****:( Oh, and BTW, any incorrect spelling and/or grammatical mistakes were done on purpose! **

**Thank you again, ****IlliannaIsis613, for the idea of the flashbacks and reviewing. Also some more extra special thank-you's to radicalxskittle, Terra Young and Demond-Kitty-Chan for taking the time to review.**


	8. But That Was Then And This Is Now

**Disclaimer: If you have read the Maximum Ride books you'll know James Patterson writes them, not me. If you haven't read the books – WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION?!!**

**To clear up matters for NothingButTrouble, Nudge hadn't worked out Crystal sent the emails because in my story (and in the official MR books) Fang hasn't told the rest of the flock about them. Go to page 18 of Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports for proof. **

**But that was then and this is now**

_Last time:_

_"Oh, no!" someone screamed from the kitchen. We all dashed in there, instinctively watching out for Alphas and any other possible threats. Darting in I could now see the shout had come from Max, who was curled up on the floor, clutching her head like it would fall apart if she let go. From her shaking position she managed to tilt her head towards us and moaned,_

"_IT'S BACK!"_

**Max POV**

"Max, can you make me some milkshake, 'cause milkshake's so lovely, though I don't know if everyone agrees with me because we all like different things from those taste-bud thingies and, oh, doesn't that sound like a plant, taste-_buds_, like flowers -"

Nudge's thrilled voice was muffled as I placed my hand firmly across her mouth. I really did love her, but sometimes she really could wear down your patience. But I wasn't the leader for nothing. If I could stand up to my 'father' Jeb, just after he'd betrayed us, surely I could stand a talkative little girl.

Sighing, I walked into the kitchen, making sure to memorise it, as we might not be coming back here for a while. We were planning to go at sunset, in the relative safety of the night. Shrouded in shadow, we could sneak out and –

The milk bottle in my hand smashed on the ground as I dropped it. I made no movement to pick it up. A spasm of pain was working its way into my systems, causing me to sink to the floor in agony. My hands flew to my head, as if to protect it from some invisible enemy. Pictures flashed before my shut eyes and I seemed to be hearing loads of different sounds, all merged into each other, though I knew for certain there was no-one there save me. I recognised the symptoms at once.

I think I called out, for the rest of the flock rushed in, though in my present state I couldn't be sure about anything. Then it came. The final, definite, proof.

**Hello, Max.**

I twisted round my neck, causing fresh waves of pain to surge through me, and croaked out,

"It's back!"

And that was when I passed out.

* * *

"Ughh."

"Max?" enquired a worried voice.

Some subconscious part of me recognised it was Nudge's. She had heard my groan and ran back to my side. I knew I would have to stay strong for her and forced my eyes open. Now I saw not just one but nine faces staring down at me, all white as a sheet. _Nine_?I mentally calculated. Five for the flock; one for the dog (sorry Total); two for the Martinezs; and one for Crystal. Gosh, there was really quite a crowd around these days.

"Welcome back." said a calm, emotionless voice casually.

I looked at Fang and he gave me a tight-lipped smile, showing just how scared he had been.

"Am I right in assuming you've had another headache?"

I replied as briefly as I could. "Yep."

"But they've been gone for so long," Iggy said with a confused frown, "why have they come back now?"

"I have a theory for that." I announced dramatically. "I reckon the headaches were my brain getting used to having the Voice. And… just now, before I fainted… I heard it again."

To say they were shocked would be lying. They were completely and utterly horrified, miserable, terrified, etc. They should have seen it coming though; in our world anything nice is just a temporary lull in life, like the eye of a storm. To cheer them up I reminded them how many times my Voice had helped us, which admittedly wasn't much. The only one not affected was Crystal.

"What's the matter? I thought the Voice helped you?"

"It does," I muttered glumly, "but it just gives us instructions on saving the world and we would much rather not do that."

Then a spark of pain made me flinch.

**But it is your destiny, Maximum. You were designed to save the world.**

_Yeah, well, stuff 'designed'. I am what I am through the problems I've faced and the solutions I've given. No amount of 'designing' can change that._

**You don't understand. It **_**did **_**change that because the decisions you were given were just tests. **

_Even when I had to choose whether or not to kill Ig for raiding my cupboard to find some useful bomb material?_

As I predicted the Voice did not answer. I looked up to see everyone else staring at me expectantly. Sighing, I relayed the conversation to them.

"Ask the Voice about me." begged Crystal excitedly.

I looked at her strangely then did as she asked. As per usual there was no answer.

"Sorry Crystal but it –"

**Crystal?**

Asked the Voice, and if I didn't know better I would've thought I heard a faint tone of alarm in it. This was the closest I had ever heard it come to emotion. She had to be very important for it to come this close.

_You know her?_

**I know she is dangerous. Your destiny cannot exist with her around. You must get rid of her. **

_Why? She gonna steal our chocolate bars or something? She saved my life, which is more than I can say for you! I can't just chuck her out of the flock!_

**You saw her sending that message. You thought she was contacting the scientists at the School. This was valid thinking. However, after learning she was on your side, you stopped thinking about it. Ask her now what she was sending and to whom.**

So she _was_ on our side. I wondered if the Voice had meant to let slip this piece of info. Then my curiosity got the better of me and I looked up at Crystal. You know what they say, curiosity killed the mutant bird kid.

"Crystal…"

"Uh-huh?"

"You know I saw you sending that email… what did it say?"

Crystal sighed and looked down at the ground. Silence spread. When she finally spoke it was reluctantly and full of regret for things long past. She told us of her life after being set free, of how soon after her brother Coal was recaptured (at which point Angel burst into tears as she saw Crystal's memories, and had to be consoled with a candy bar) and, finally, of his dying wish.

"… he told me to, to send you this message. I never knew what it was, or what it meant, but… he was my brother and he was dying. Wouldn't you do the same?"

**Crystal POV**

I lent back in my chair, exhausted from bringing raw, painful memories to the surface. Around me the Flock was conferring worriedly, trying to work out what it all meant. It was like they were in a separate dimension. I had the kind of feeling you get when you're in a swimming pool and you dip your head beneath the surface. You can still see, but all the noise is dimmed and you feel detached from the world around you.

They left, but I did not notice. They gave me some tea, but I did not drink. In a way, it was peaceful. Then again, I was left to deal with my tortured memories alone, so maybe not. I don't know how long I sat there, only coming round when the rest of the Flock pulled me out the door. It was time for us to go, they said. Pack your bag and follow us. A day ago, even a few hours ago, maybe, I would have been pleased to be included in 'us'. Now, that just reminded me of how much I had lost.

I thought I'd gotten over their deaths, whereas it seemed I had just buried it in the back of my mind, meaning that today I had dug it up again and realised it still hurt just as much. I had broken at least five different limbs (which was interesting as there were only four in the human body), knocked out three teeth in succession, had a dislocated shoulder, knee _and_ ankle and you know what? None of them hurt even a tenth of this. Angel flew down so she was beside me and gave me a worried smile. I tried to grin back yet found I couldn't, thinking how with her hair covered and her scarf wrapped round her face she might well have been Chip.

I gritted my teeth and flew ahead, turning my thoughts away forcefully. Instead of gliding through the air I was beating it with my wings, the way a cook would with a whisk. Come on now, I urged myself. Pull yourself together! You have people counting on you! I tried not to think after that but at the back of my mind I could hear that little nagging voice whispering, 'What's the point? You've already let down the people you care about most, who's to say it won't happen again?'

Sometimes I really hate being a teenage mutant bird kid.

**Nudge POV**

We were acting like everything was usual but everyone knew we were on edge. Anyone near Crystal would be careful, like she was some unexploded bomb that could go off if you weren't delicate. I could see from the look in Max's eyes that she was wishing she had never asked what the email read in the first place. Everyone thinks I'm a stupid child because I talk all the time but I'm probably the only one that really knows what's what in the Flock. Well, apart from Ange, but that's not a fair comparison 'cause she can read minds.

I didn't think anyone apart from me even noticed Gazzy's weird behaviour recently. I'd had a sneaking suspicion about it before but now I was sure. The way he reacted when Crystal was telling her story, it perfectly fitted my theory. But if he was doing it for the reasons I thought he was, there was no way I was ratting out on him. I wouldn't tell anyone, and that includes you too, reader.

"Max, I'm hungry! Can we go to Burger King 'cause I can, like, see one over there and it would be really cool if we could land since my wings are, like, really aching from all this flying? And if we land now we'd be like, more rested and ya'know… I wonder if more rested is 'acceptable English' 'cause when we went to school in Virginia my English teacher kept telling me I wasn't using the right way of saying stuff but I think it could be the right way because there ain't really no right and wrong so long as it's right for you and…"

I finally caught sight of Max's glare and fell silent. I do mean to be quiet but there are so many words and opinions and phrases to be used and if you don't use them they're going to waste, aren't they? You might never have the chance to use them again. There's so much to say about a subject that I can't see how everyone just cuts it all out.

"Yeah Nudge, I reckon we can drop in for some food then crash in the woods outside. Going dooown!"

She swooped down with all the agility of an eagle, bumped a little on impact and 'accidentally' dropped Total. After sending Angel an apologetic smile on Max's behalf I stepped inside the restaurant and began queuing. Usually we all have a good laugh at the waiter's face when he or she sees how much we order, but tonight was rather too sombre for that.

I feasted on the hamburgers (after carefully taking out the beef; I still couldn't bear meat since watching the hawks tearing into it) and then went back for another milkshake. Five times. I gathered that after my fourth reappearance the staff had begun to get annoyed and suspicious so limited myself to just one more. After all, I could always get some more refills later. No one had found my secret stash of goodies yet, so I could always break into those if I got hungry. Well, hungrier. I don't know if anyone's told you this yet but flying is just about the most tiring thing you can do. It burns energy like nothing else. Our endurance of it grows as we get older so Max, Fang and Iggy can fly for longer than me and I can fly further than Angel and Gazzy. I'm worried that Gazzy'll overtake me soon though so…

But anyway, back to here and now. I slurped up the last dregs of the milkshake and shuddered as I watched Gazzy rip into his meat, swallowing it within seconds. Back in our old E-shaped house he'd never got hungry enough to disgust _me_, an Olympic eater, yet this whole runaway mutant thing had driven him to _this _extreme. Still, everyone else's manners weren't much better, including yours truly's. Sometimes I almost wish we had taken up those government big wigs' ideas about the boarding school so I wouldn't have to see us ravaging through the food. Almost, but not quite. I hadn't yet forgotten the horrors of the Virginian school.

But there I go again, talking about something completely irrelevant. I focused on Max's advice: think before you talk. While I was thinking _very hard_ about talking, my hawk eyesight detected movement in the corner of my eye. It was Max, trying to discreetly tempt a grieving Crystal to try some of the food. Up 'till now I had tried not to look at Crystal but now I couldn't help it. I tore my eyes away from the sight of her red-rimmed eyes, jagged breaths and lonely tear travelling down her cheek. As I turned I couldn't help noticing the clenched fists or slumped shoulders. The part of me that was always on watch for threats pointed out that she made us very visible to the casual passer-by. _That part of me was right._

"Uh, guys?"

The flock turned to me, a question on their faces. Very carefully, so no one other than my family would notice I glared at the window nearest us. On the other side of that window… were the Alphas.

"On the count of three I want us to all spread out, edging towards the exits. When I get to five Gazzy and Iggy will go through the fire door, Nudge and Angel will run to the entrance and Fang, Crystal and I will go through the staff exit." murmured Max in a voice even we could barely detect.

"What about me?!" Asked an aggravated Total.

"Go with Nudge and Ange."

"One… Two… Three…"

I began to edge away from the table. If I could just keep calm this could actually work. Max's voice was no longer heard and I started counting myself. Four… Five! I jumped up and raced to the door. Swerve round a table, duck under a waiter, bang into a young couple… And I was there! I shared a triumphant grin with Angel - who wasn't there. Somewhere in between jumping over a chair and sliding under the table she had got lost. I slumped over as I realised where she was. In front of me, in the circle of Alphas.

"Come out, come out, little birdies. After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want poor Angel here to get hurt."

The rest of the flock stepped forward, towards the Alphas, and I followed suite. They thrust Angel towards us and she ran over to Max. Swallowing down my terror I turned and prepared to fight.

"There's too many of them. We'll fight but we won't win. Unless…"

Max turned to Crystal.

"You beat those Alphas in front of our house, didn't you? I hate to say it but you're probably the best fighter among us. Even better than me. And you'd better enjoy that compliment 'cause I'm _never_ saying it again. If you fight now we might have a chance of winning."

"Once I might've, but now… nah. I've already lost the family I loved, despite everything I tried. If I tried to save you now I'd fail again and it would be like losing my family _twice_. I couldn't bear that."

Iggy looked shocked. "But you've got to _try_. You might win this time."

"Then there'll be a time after that, and after that. One day we _wouldn't _win and my heart would break again. Besides, if I lost before that proves I'm a failure."

The Alphas began to close in. More urgently, Iggy grabbed Crystal's arms and forced her to look at him.

"But that was then, and this is now. Please, Crystal, please. Help us!"

**Oooh, will Crystal help or will she give up before the fight has even begun? Who knows? **_**I **_**don't even know. No, really, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, who do I have to thank today?**

**- IlliannaIsis613**

**- NothingButTrouble**

**- MissStud**

**Ciao for now, Zeorzia! **


	9. In A Van Again

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Maximum Ride. Happy now?  
****Max: Hey!  
****Me: **_**Please **_**go along with it, **_**please**_**. I'll buy you a chocolate bar?  
****Max: No! I will not be bribed!  
****Me: Lovely, chewy, melting chocolate… Mmmm…  
****Max: (Snatches chocolate) Fine! She owns us! But only for this chapter.  
****Me: DEAL!!!**

**In a van again **

**Dr Carter POV**

I surveyed the latest experiment with disappointment. Like many others it had looked very promising to begin with, but had shown to be frail when put up with a real problem. And like all those others it was sent here, to be exterminated. I sighed. In my time I had created much better combinations than this; after all, Omega had originally been my design. Unfortunately they had decided to move me to the termination department after the… _incident_. I scowled and injected the death serum into the experiment's veins with a bit more vehemence than necessary, pushing him roughly towards my anxious secretary.

"There you are, tell the director he can expect the experiment to be retired by tomorrow."

"Th-th-th-thank y-you sir!" stammered the secretary.

When I had first been appointed the secretary I had wondered why she always seemed so fearful around me. Now I realised she must have been told about the 'incident' too.

"A-and Sh-Sh-Shadow t-told us he h-ha-had s-sent out t-th-the Alphas t-to capture t-the ex-experiments known a-as t-th-the F-Flock."

My eyes lit up with excitement. I had always admired this scientific feat, especially since seeing two subjects in the flesh. They had matured better than anyone thought they would, almost seeming to be able to think for themselves. Regrettably, they were not my achievement – though I _had _created the one who named itself Crystal, basing it on them. I pushed my glasses back up the bridge of my nose and settled down to my paperwork with renewed vigour.

**Nudge POV**

I joined Iggy and begged, "C'mon Crystal, please!"

For a second it looked like she would fight… but then she shook her head.

"I'm just not strong enough."

"Yes you are, that's why we're talking about it!" I argued.

"I didn't mean muscle-wise."

"Oh." I mumbled, utterly wrong-footed.

Max was right, I reflected miserably, I should think about what I say _before_ I say it. Words were like toothpaste: it was only too easy to squirt it out, but if you decided you didn't want it after all it was impossible to squeeze it back in.

"Well if we're gonna go out, we might as well go out in style! C'mon Flock, _let's blow this joint_!" called Max.

She leapt into the air and constructed our attack formation as if we were an orchestra and she was our conductor. You had to hand it to her, she could keep a positively **freezing** head, even when she knew there was no way we would survive this. I could practically see her breath frosting and… Ooops, I've gone off track again. Concentrate; right kick, dodge, back-flip, roundhouse kick, block that punch, throw one of your own (and fail to hit target), get caught by one of the Alphas and stuffed in a van – Ok, that wasn't _quite_ the effect I was aiming for. And it's not as if I can just adopt a 'better luck next time' view as there might not be a 'next time'. By the time 'next time' comes along I might not be… able to take it.

**Crystal POV**

What is the point?

You do your duty, you help your family, you try to do your best at whatever you do. And what difference does it make?

When people speak about them they say they 'passed on', as though they just walked into a different room of the same house.

But they haven't. They've just gone and ended and nothing you can do will ever change that. All that's left is the darkness, that's coming and coming until you fear you will go mad.

The future stretches on and on endlessly, 'till all you can do is count the days, the time between sunrise and sunset where you're alive and they're not. You just want to run and run and run until there's no Crystal or Coal or death or anything. Until it's just a story, a winter's tale of someone _else's_ epic struggle for survival.

Until it's not real people, real lives and real deaths… just words.

There's nothing left for me now, so what's the point?

**Max POV**

I glared at Crystal. Yeah, she was going through a bad time and all that, and I understood that, but she hadn't even made an effort. Everyone else in the Flock would have at least tried, no matter what they were going through for the sake of the rest of us, but not Crystal. Oh no, you can't rely on her 'cause she's 'having a bad time'. I don't know why I ever did trust her; she'd only been the Flock for less than a week!

_Don't be so hard on her, Max; imagine how you'd feel if one of us died, _preached Angel, suddenly butting into my mind the way I was constantly telling her not to.

I couldn't help thinking about it. Life without Angel, my baby, or Gazzy, my little trooper, or Nudge, who always got me when I went all mushy on them. Iggy, who infuriated me, but always knew how to make me laugh; and finally, I couldn't even bring myself to imagine losing my best-friend, my anchor, my other half, the one who could tell what I was thinking with just one glance, the one who would happily jump into a volcano for me, who had already kissed me three times – wait, where was I going with this? It wasn't like I had… _feelings_ for him!

_You see! Wouldn't you do the same as Crystal if that happened?_

_Yeah, but I'd still fight to protect the family I had left!_

_  
If you say so, _she said doubtfully, as she faded from my mind.

That was one seriously creepy kid. I wondered, not for the first time, if I was really bringing her up right. What I really needed after that _delightful _insight into life without the Flock, was a nice private sit-down with a hot shower, preferably long. There was no shower to be had but there was a chance of a private sit-down. So, of course, the Voice had to interrupt. I mean, I'm Maximum Ride. No-one ever gives me what I want. It's part of the deal. Have to save the world, and nothing you want either. It's just fun all round really (leaning heavily on the sarcasm).

**Maximum.**

_Nice that you show now, _after_ the fight._

**I told you that Crystal was trouble. Look where you are now. If you want to save the world you have to listen to me.**

_But that's the thing you see. I don't _want _to save the world. But apparently it's my destiny, blah, blah, blah. _

**We don't have time for this. You are arriving at your destination.**

And sure enough the van pulled up and we heard the motor stop. Two Alphas grabbed each of us and hauled us out. I heard the younger kids gasp as they caught a glimpse of the building ahead. I just stood there, too shocked to even gasp. Because this building had been carefully sculpted to look like a perfect 3D representation of… my face!

**Welcome to the MRSEB. Maximum Ride's Scientific Enquiry into Birds.**

"What?"

**Yes, it's true! I haven't died! I _could_ tell you all my different excuses – getting NO reviews for last chapter, end of school, buying Xmas presents, celebrating Xmas, tidying up after Xmas, seeing family we didn't get to see on Xmas day, start of school, mountains of homework, rediscovering a series of books I thought had stopped for forever, return of the writer's block, dad replacing our computer software, dad reinstalling Word (which he lost when he replaced the software), dad reinstalling it _again _when the printer stopped working, finding the latest update of CC was lost when he reinstalled, dad recovering the lost part of CC, me getting a new computer, having to wait while dad transferred the files to my new computer, finding dad _hadn't _transferred CC onto my computer, having to wait for CC to get transferred, finding there was now several different versions of CC, having to work out which one was the right one, writing the end of the chapter which took much longer than I thought it would – but I've decided I won't. ;D  
****Anyway, updates should be coming faster after this… hopefully!!! Zeorzia**


	10. Giant Bunnies To The Rescue

**Ok, now the 5th book's come out I have to say: is after MR _4_! Don't make me repeat that! I'll set my purple monkeys on you! For those of you who are wondering why I'm so touchy-feely today, I have to wait until MAY to get the book!!! That's ages away! I burst into tears when I logged on and saw fanfictions saying 'after MR 5' in the summary. Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned it Fang and Max would be together by now and Angel wouldn't be such a freaky, manipulative six-year-old.**

**Giant bunnies to the rescue **

**Max POV**

It was the MRSEB that finally convinced me, beyond doubt, that the whitecoats had absolutely _no_ social life _at all_. Ever. Basically, it was my life, stuffed into a box. Each corridor (and there were a lot of them – believe me, I did them all) was lined with bits and pieces of each year of my life. First there were pictures of me at the School; in dog crates, strapped to operating tables, fighting newly-created Erasers. Next to it was an amniocentesis machine, which I remembered was how they got the bird genes implanted in the first place. Next there were photos of life at the E-house, with objects that had survived the Eraser attack underneath. I jolted to a sudden halt as I recognised an object I never thought I'd see again.

"My Mickey Mouse clock!". I whirled around and glared at Iggy. "But you said you used it for your bomb!"

To my astonishment he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Max, we're in the middle of an enemy study, with stalkerish pictures plastered all over the walls, and you're worrying about a _clock_!"

Even Fang cracked a smile at that one, which I did not find even _remotely_ amusing. I glared at them all sourly until the Mickey Mouse clock was out of sight and the rest of the Flock sobered. After that came our life on the run. Setting Crystal free at the Institute, me staring in shock at an Ouija board, fighting Omega, seeing Ari killed, _twice_, knocking over penguins in Antarctica and even the dock scene was up there. At that last photo I felt heat rise to my cheeks and hurried the children past as fast as I could. Thank goodness Iggy was blind. I risked a quick glance at Fang and saw him smirking with a faint blush on his cheeks. Instinctively I smiled back before acknowledging what I had seen. Fang never blushes! It's like, looking up and seeing a Barbie-pink sky! It just doesn't happen. Snapping back and focusing on his face I saw he looked as calm and impassive as he always did. His poker face was so good I almost thought I'd imagined the whole thing.

We reached the end of the corridor and were made to wait. I put on a good show of boredom, yawning exaggeratedly, and all that. Once again I was disappointed by the Alphas' lack of humour. The rest of the Flock thought it was funny though – at least, until Gazzy laughed so hard he let rip one of his _gifts_. Then they were just disgusted. Finally, after Gazzy's gift had long since left the hallway (which meant a _very_ long time), whatever it was we were waiting for arrived. Dr Carter, the very icon of a geek, stepped out. He ordered the Alphas to place the Flock in 'Cell SW4', whatever that meant, and Crystal in the 'Control Room'. That made my blood boil. They couldn't split up the Flock! True, she hadn't been in the Flock very long, and I'd hated her for most of it, but now we'd accepted her and we weren't gonna let some dumb whitecoat take her.

"And how do you suppose you do that?"

"Do what?" asked the whitecoat. He obviously hadn't been informed of our raptor hearing and vision.

"Split us up. I hate to burst your bubble but asking nicely just isn't gonna do the trick."

He smiled, "I had no intention of asking nicely."

* * *

25 minutes, around 100 Alphas and numerous cuts, bruises and broken bones later, we had been safely contained in our cell.

"Oh well done Max. 'And how do you suppose you do that?'. Did you _have_ to ask?"

"Shut up Ig," I growled, glowering.

"Cell, sweet cell. It's a good life."

"I said, SHUT UP!"

As you can tell Iggy was not being the most helpful person right now. The most annoying thing, however, was that he was also not being the _least_ helpful. Fang hadn't said a word since coming in here, which, though normal for _him_,was not for Gazzy and Angel, who had also become sudden mutes. Nudge could not silenced no matter what the situation, so she had found another way to be unhelpful. She had started drawing up battle plans to help us get out of here. I know what you're thinking (Angel told me – only kidding), isn't that _good _though. Well, it would be… if they hadn't consisted of giant bunnies rescuing us. No, seriously, they really did. And that was one of the more realistic ones! This place sent her completely round the bend. If that wasn't enough to drive me crazy she proceeded to tell me about her plan _in great detail_.

I was on the verge of completely giving up, sticking my fingers in my ears and squeezing my eyes shut when something new _finally_ happened. My Voice decided to speak up.

**Ah, so you are finally here.**

Any chance you'll tell me where here is? And what do you mean 'finally'?

As I waited for a response I realised Angel was tugging my sleeve.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked, concerned.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. It was all drone-y and said we were finally here."

My mouth dropped open. How was that possible? She had just described the Voice. Looking around, I could see from their expressions that the rest of the Flock had heard it too. I guessed it hadn't been just in my head when I heard from it a second ago. Did that mean it couldn't hear what I was thinking to it anymore? Was that why it hadn't replied? Did this mean I was close to it now or what? Does it mean it really has a body? So many questions had been raised by that simple statement it was hard to keep track of them all.

I turned to the rest of them and said, "I… I think you all heard the Voice. You know, the Voice in my head."

If that sentence didn't appear weird to you in any way, I hope you are securely locked up in the madhouse where you belong. As expected, jaws dropped, eyes bulged, eyebrows shot up, etc. Nudge was the first to break the silence (shock, horror) as she spewed out a multitude of questions, many of which were the ones I had been asking just a second ago. I had more in common with her than I thought – scary. Fang got up unexpectedly, tipping Angel onto the floor, and started searching by touch for cracks in the walls. Or at least that's what he told me. I just looked at him blankly until he explained what he thought. He said there might be a speaker or something so the rest of them could hear the Voice. I asked him if he was sure he had heard it with his ears, not his head.

**No, Max. Fang is correct this once. I am able to project my voice into your cell using a simple microphone. However, if you promise not to act against me I shall be able to approach you in bodily form, cutting out many unnecessary steps.**

Again, it was a shock to see the others jump at the same time as I did.

"Why would you ask us to promise if you didn't think there was any reason for us to fight you? I don't trust you."

**Any other time your caution would be valid and useful. Unfortunately, this time it is hindering your mission. If you wish to save the world you will promise. **

I thought about that for a moment. I'd always wanted to know the identity of the Voice and after all, what's to keep me from breaking my promise if it turned out I needed to anyway. Plus I'd done what it told me before, it could have killed me a million times but it hadn't. I shared a glance with Fang, instantly showing him my decision and reasons for it. He nodded very slightly, showing he agreed with me.

"Okay then, we promise. Come in."

**Ah… we are two sides of the same coin, you and I. United by our ultimate outcome of a saved world.**

"Yeah, yeah, quit the fortune cookie rubbish and show yourself."

It was quite annoying me now, if you hadn't noticed. I waited for another agonising few seconds until I heard the unmistakable creak of a door opening. A section of the wall opened inwards and in stepped…

A boy of about six or seven. He turned slightly and we could see the feathers protruding from his back, brown speckled with black and grey dots. They looked absolutely adorable. In fact, almost everything about him was adorable. His brown hair was messily tufted and his expression was similar to a week old kitten left out in the rain. Yeah, that cute. Then I saw his eyes, and everything changed.

They were like shards of ice, looking down at the world with contempt. They held a sea of cruelty, cruelty done to him and cruelty he had inflicted on others in retaliation. Loathing that made you shiver even _thinking _of it, filled them up to the brim. Yet that was not the worst of it. The worst was the knowledge that if you had been through the same amount of pain as he had, your eyes would look the same. We had thought we were seeing monsters when we saw Erasers morphing into giant wolves, but this was the real monster. And this monster was entirely part of _human _nature.

Now I understood his comment about not acting against him. Some primal instinct of mine spoke up, wanting to rid the world of him. Not for any noble reason, such as preventing this evil from being let loose on the world or to put him out of his suffering, but because I couldn't bear to see the truth. With great effort I overrode that part of me and extended my arm for him to shake. What can I say, I'm incredibly polite when I'm struggling to control an instinct that tells me an alliance with him is wrong, and to kill him instead. He stared at the arm pointedly until I dropped it.

"Uhh, I'm Max, although you probably knew that, seeing as you were talking to me in my head and all that and yeah… So who are you then?"

Ugh, could I have possibly have made a lamer start? Judging by the snickers behind me, I guessed not. I started when he spoke, not used to actually _hearing_ the voice being spoken. It seemed… wrong somehow, coming from that mouth.

"Who I am does not matter. I have come to inform you that the hybrid known as Crystal is a liability to your mission. You must leave her."

I put on a pretend pout.

"You've come this far only to tell me you won't say who you are! You could at least say 'I am your father, Max' like in Star Wars. Although I already know who my father is – unfortunately – but you could say 'I am your uncle, Max' I suppose."

Then I lost the pout.

"And we're not leaving Crystal behind, no matter what you say. She's part of the Flock now and the Flock comes as a package deal; you take one, you take all of us."

I spun round and walked back to the Flock. From behind I heard the boy reply.

"I shall now instruct you to do some idiotic things concerning a certain Flock member and make Max save the home-made chocolate chip cookies."

I spun round again, thoroughly mystified. I searched his expression for humour but all I could find was confusion. I heard the rest of the Flock cracking up and suddenly it clicked. Now weak from laughing myself I congratulated Gazzy on his mimicry. The door slammed shut as the boy left but no-one seemed to care. Gazzy imitated him again and I collapsed on the floor with laughter.

**Crystal POV**

I had been locked in here for several hours now. The Alphas had shoved me in, hooked me up to some tubes and left me, alone in the darkness. I soon realised the tubes were zapping my strength so I couldn't leave. As my fear and adrenaline levels dropped I became calm again, which was good at first but soon became boredom. And so I waited, hanging in the darkness. Alone. Always alone.

Finally the door swung open and light poured in, blinding me. Blinking, I made out a shape blocking the light. I focused on the shape and gradually made out its face. My whole world came crashing down around my ears.

**Happy Easter everyone!!! Many chocolates to you all! I think I did quite well with updating this time, seeing as I was writing a one-shot called He Makes My Fly Away at the same time. 'Fly Away', Maximum Ride, geddit? Oh never mind! If you can guess who Crystal spotted when the door opened I'll put you in my story! Just put your guess at the end of your review.  
****Thanking: wierdpeopleruletheworld, MissStud and Brambleberry or Lionflight for reviewing! More people should follow their example.  
****Zeorzia**


	11. Revelations

**Well done MissStud and wierdpeopleruletheworld! You guessed correctly! Each of you won a role as a hybrid experiment character! Wierdpeopleruletheworld – fox-girl. MissStud – panther-girl.**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I do NOT own MR, although I do own all my OCs. They are MINE to do with as I wish! –Insert Evil Cackle– Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Revelations**

_Last Time:_

_Finally the door swung open and light poured in, blinding me. Blinking, I made out a shape blocking the light. I focused on the shape and gradually made out its face. My whole world came crashing down around my ears._

**Crystal POV**

"C-c-Coal?"

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! I had held him in my arms as he died. I had seen the inner light in his brilliant green eyes dim as death claimed him! For months I had mourned him, and I still dreamt of his heartbeat stuttering and desolately relinquishing its hold on his pathetic, pitiful, sorrowful excuse for a life. My mind was telling me it wasn't possible but all my senses were defying my mind. I breathed in and inhaled an all-too familiar scent, the woodsy scent of my brother. It wasn't a clone or a trick; I didn't know how I knew, I just did. Suddenly I couldn't bear it any more; I reached forward and scooped him up in a big bear hug. I pressed my cheek into his hair and held him close. By now I was back in the familiar reassuring stance of a big girl protecting her little brother. It had been too long since I'd had cause to act like this.

However, my bliss couldn't protect me forever and presently I realised that Coal wasn't returning my hug but rather tensely hanging back. Slowly I released him and crouched down to his level so I could stare into his eyes. Horror filled me.

**Max POV**

"Everyone got their stuff? Good, then stand back and let Nudge work her magic!"

Soon after the Voice/creepy boy had left the room we had come to our senses. As the creepy boy wanted us to leave Crystal behind, we decided to go get her while we still could. Nudge began her 'magic', placing her hands over the lock to magnetise the bolts. There was a definite 'click' and the door swung open. We all rushed out, waiting for alarms to go off any second now. We turned and skidded down the hallway, not having a clue where we were going. I pushed open a random door and saw a staircase leading down. Hmmm… Crystal had been below us when we had last seen her, maybe she still was. I motioned and we trundled down it.

At the end of the stairs there was a sliding door. We slid (no… you're kidding!) it back and slipped into the room. I had an eerie feeling of déjà vu as I observed the rows of dog crates. It gave me the same feeling as I had back at the Institute, setting Crystal free. In that second I made one of my famous Max snap decisions and started unlocking the cages. After all, Crystal had survived the world outside and so had we. Why should these experiments not be given the same second chance at life?

The first experiment looked like a fox/human hybrid. At the end of her spine hung a long, bushy, red tail that faded away to a delicate white point. Her hair was the same type of burnt orange-y red and fell thickly down to her shoulders, almost, but not quite, concealing her ears. They were _definitely _fox's ears, pricked up to identify even the smallest hint of danger. At first when she climbed out of the crate she just stood there, unsure as to our motives. For all she knew we were about to drag her off for more tests.

I spoke to her, "Go! Get out of here! You're free now; stay out of the way of normal humans, like the whitecoats and you'll be fine. If you want you can stay with us for a while."

She paused and her eyes glowed purple. Inside my head I heard '_Thank you_'. The voice was soft and tuneful and I knew instantly it was the fox-girl's. Great, another voice in my head! The psychologist would have a field day. Then the fox-girl walked over to the window and smashed it open. Agilely, she leapt onto the windowsill and out the window. All 3 floors of it. I ran over and peered out, not quite sure how she could have survived. Of course, I was forgetting her fox genes. She had landed with no more than a bounce and a bend of the knees and sprinted off towards the forest.

I moved on to the next cage. In it lay a smallish girl, sleeping curled up. For a second I was confused. The girl seemed completely human. Gently, I reached out and tapped her shoulder. Suddenly she sprang up with a feral sounding snarl, revealing her long, pointed canines. I shrank back, startled by the vicious fangs that I knew from experience could slice through my arm as if it was butter. She swiped at me with her hand/paw from which she now extended claws. Unfortunately for me, these looked every bit as deadly as her teeth had been. I jumped backwards, shouting desperately.

"Max, friend! No hurt Max! Friend, Max! You free now! Run, no hurt!"

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, she began to calm down. She sheathed her claws and hid her teeth, appearing human once again. She looked so human I was sure she'd be capable of speech but as I spoke to her it appeared that either her voice-box was animal or else she was just very shy. To clear up matters I asked her the question that was on my mind. She shook her head. I frowned.

"But you _can _understand me, right?"

She nodded this time. I smiled.

"What type of hybrid _are_ you anyway? Obviously something with claws so… a big cat?"

A nod.

"Lion?"

Shake.

"Tiger?"

Wrong again. This was starting to seem like 20 Questions. I hoped she _didn't _want to come with us, simply for convenience. I mean, it would take half an hour for her to ask us to pass the salt, by which time she probably wouldn't want it anymore. I considered it for a moment and then tried again.

"Panther?"

She nodded enthusiastically. I was impressed with my guessing genius. I could rival those 20Q orbs I saw on display in the shops. I set out to prove it by having a conversation with her (which I won't record as I don't want to be responsible for thousands of kids' deaths-by-boredom) which resulted in her decision to go after fox-girl. As I questioned her I looked more closely and noticed something else that marked her out as a freak. Panther-girl's eyes had no white, like a cat's, and were emerald green with golden specks. The whole effect was mesmerising. She walked to the window with predatory, stealthy movements a human could never achieve. I waved her off, this time remembering not to flinch as she dropped three stories.

I hoped they would survive, not fall apart like so many hybrids did. They looked pretty healthy and I smiled, envisioning for a second meeting them again someday. And they would have set up a colony of their own and we could visit sometimes, Hybrids United, and… I caught myself. I was letting my imagination get _way _out of hand!

By now Iggy had picked all the rest of the locks – what can I say, he may be blind but that doesn't stop him being a master lock-picker. And cooker. And bomb-maker. But oh well. I motioned to my Flock and they followed after me as I pushed open the door on the east side of the room. We were back in one of those corridors and I realised we must be near the entrance. I'd noticed on the way in that the further we went from the front door, the older I was in the pictures of my life. In the photos here I was about five, still at the School. I started wandering again, wondering where to go now. I turned the corner… and turned right back again.

"Wha-"

"Alphas. And lots of them," I said, answering Nudge's unfinished question.

That was all I had time for before I switched into battle mode. I felt the adrenaline rush through my system as I threw myself at one of the Alphas. I smashed my fist into her face, aiming for the nose. I heard something crunch – but not her nose. I hopped backwards, shaking my hand like crazy. I let out a moan that sounded similar to a half-strangled cat trying to sing. _Pain is just a message, pain is just a message, _I reminded myself. _And I'm holding all calls. _I kept on fighting, despite the fact I was sure I had just broken all the bones in my right hand. When you're in the middle of a battle for your life you can't just take sick days off. I soon found out my opponent was strong, very strong. Although I _kinda_ worked that out when I broke my hand trying to punch her, and she didn't even flinch. Well, if she outdid me when it came to brute force, maybe I could outwit her. I began a series of my most complicated manoeuvres and managed to slide past her defences long enough to do some serious damage. She was down for the count.

I moved onto the next one and found this one had the normal level of strength for an Alpha. As we fought we worked out that all the 'super-alphas' were at the front while the normal ones were further back. By an unspoken agreement, the kids gravitated to the back, while Iggy, Fang and I fought the super-alphas. I heard a cry and twirled round to see Angel curled up on the floor clutching her leg, which was bleeding uncontrollably. I felt fury rise up inside me and I attacked her attacker with increased vigour. Within seconds he had been battered into unconsciousness and I unleashed my fury on a new victim. As I turned to a third I felt a searing pain flash over my shoulder but compared to my anger at seeing Angel – my baby, my poor defenceless baby – injured, it was nothing. I beat the Alpha's head against the ground until he collapsed. Gradually I was aware of strong arms attempting to drag me off his body.

I spun round, ready to fight the new threat and hovered in confusion as I saw Fang's face looming above my own. I asked, well, shouted, but you get the point, him what on earth he thought he was doing. He replied by saying that by continuing to fight I was doing more harm than good. He looked at my bewildered face, sighed, and turned my gaze to my shoulder. Shock filtered through my fuming as I noticed the huge gash in my flesh, where flawless skin had stretched before and left a blood-stained hole now. This must have the pain I had ignored before. Incredibly, Fang started laughing.

"Only you could _possibly_ have a cut that deep and not even notice! We bow to you, Oh-Unobservant-One. Tell us the secret of being blind with your eyes open!"

I glared at him but his laughter merely became chuckling. Was I losing my touch? Anyway, I guessed some part of my subconscious _had_ been monitoring the steady ebb of life, just the large part of my mind had been consumed by the rage. I winced as I remembered the anger that had coursed hot through my veins, replacing my blood as it dripped out of my shoulder. Then I winced again as I remembered what had caused it.

"Angel! Tell me where she is! Is she OK? Please tell me she's OK!"

"See for yourself," a young voice replied. "I'm as good as new! It looked much worse than it really was. You didn't need to worry."

"ANGEL!" I cried, flinging myself into a hug so tight I probably did more damage than the Alphas.

"…Ow, Max. I do need to, you know, _breathe_."

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "Hang on, if we're all over here… Who's fighting the Alphas?"

**Crystal POV**

"How did you survive your expiration date?" I asked, shocked beyond belief.

"The whitecoats found me and brought me back… but at a price. I'm not the same Coal I used to be."

Well, I'd guessed as much when I'd seen his eyes, but it was still painful to hear. Was it just wishful thinking or had his voice cracked a little with remorse at the end, like it pained him too?

"Why'd they bring you back?"

"They thought I would be useful in capturing the Flock. I almost succeeded in my mission until _you _arrived. They say you compromised the project so I am to terminate you."

He raised a gun, and there was something so profoundly wrong with that sentence that at first I couldn't take in what he was doing. My little brother would _never _take up arms against me. I called out to him, begged him to think about what he was doing, tried to remind him of the ties between us, both family and friend. I didn't fear death but I couldn't die at the hands of my brother. I couldn't do that to him. I was sure that somewhere deep inside that mask of cruelty my Coal still lurked. I just had to find him. Slowly, he pulled back the trigger. I kept on pleading, sure I could convince him. He was still there, beneath the surface. He had to be.

I heard a sharp bang, and it all went dark…

**Dr Carter POV**

I scribbled on my clipboard the latest results from the new Alpha models. I just had one more measurement to take down when the call came. The radio transmitter kicked into life and reported signs of an escape in the south-west quadrant on the fourth floor. I tensed, realising that was referring to the 'Flock'. Following the Alphas I arrived at the heart of the fight. I saw the blonde-haired kid collapse, clutching her leg and suddenly remembered my 'incident'.

_Flashback  
_  
"_Daddy! Dadda, wait up!"_

_Smiling I turned around and scooped up my daughter._

"_Hey Chip, you're awful light today. Are you getting enough to eat?"_

_She giggled, "Yea dadda. Dose whitecoat men, dey say it cos of dis!" _

_She completed her sentence by sweeping out her huge squirrel tail. I was so shocked and appalled I almost dropped her and had to quickly re-adjust my hold._

_Bursting into tears she replied, "Dadda no happy. Why no happy?"_

"_Too right I'm not happy. What is the director playing at?"_

_I stormed into the office._

"_What on earth do you think you are DOING? She is my DAUGHTER! You can't just start experimenting on her! It's not right, it's… it's… _**inhuman**_!"_

_The director looked up at me calmly and I suddenly remembered she _wasn't_ human, but part tortoise. Figures._

"_And what about the grand scheme. You were fine with it when it was all those other children sacrificed."_

"_Yes, those sacrifices were necessary but just NOT MY DAUGHTER!"_

_As she continued to sit there, smiling smugly, my vision coloured red. Unable to think rationally, I lunged forward, fuelled by the anger that could only come from my natural paternal instinct._

_That day, three scientists died and two lupine-human hybrids were heavily injured. The man who caused the incident was quickly transferred to the termination department after a three week exclusion. Experiment 00135A, formally known as Chip, was the cause and was therefore banned from seeing Dr Carter. Two years later it escaped with the help of six avian-human hybrids. _

_End Flashback_

I realised that this girl must have been one of the ones that had saved my daughter. Just like her, they were innocent children who'd done nothing to deserve being made into freaks. She was just _six_… the same age Chip would've been by now. Making a snap decision I whirled around and unlocked the nearest cages I could find, enlisting their help in fighting the Alphas. I promised them freedom if they would just save the Flock. I smiled as I saw that I couldn't have chosen better mutants. These were one of the strongest and most durable experiments there were. The only reason they hadn't replaced the Alphas was their appearance. I mean, when you're trying to sneak up on someone you don't really want to use giant _rabbits_!

**Max POV**

I stared at our protectors in shock. "Bunnies… six foot _bunnies_… Nudge was _right_!"

"Max? Max, are you ok?" asked Fang nervously. Well, as nervously as Mr Emotionless could get.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just in shock because Nudge told her they could use rabbits to escape and now it's come true."

_Thanks Angel. _I thought, relieved. After a second I was able to break out of my stunned awe.

"Anyway, we've got to go, go, go! There's no telling how long they'll hold up!"

I ran into the door. No, literally, I ran INTO it. I hadn't been able to tear my eyes away from our saviours and so had walked into it. Fang snickered.

"You see this thing here, Max. This is called a _handle_. You twist it and it _opens_ the _door_."

I scowled. Fang, one, Max, zilch. He opened the door wide for me. I reached for where the handle had been before and began to grope through the air, a horrified expression on my face.

"Oh no! There's no handle! I can't leave!"

Fang rolled his eyes and I smiled innocently, knowing I had just raised my score to a healthy 'one'.

You don't laugh at Maximum Ride and get away with it!

**Just FYI, that scene with Fang, Max and a door handle happened between my mum and my dad. Another just FYI is that although I try not to ask for reviews** **because it really annoys me when people do that, doesn't mean I don't want any. Once again, congrats to wierdpeopleruletheworld and MissStud and thanks to Ruko77 for reviewing. Sorry Ruko77 that you thought it was obvious.**

**Fly away  
****Zeorzia**


	12. Saying Goodbye

**Zeorzia: (Sobbing hysterically) Nooo! It's ending! It's all gone!  
****Crystal: (Unsympathetic expression – I've been at this all day, can you blame her?) (Hands over yet another tissue) Are you gonna tell your lovely readers what's happening?  
****Zeorzia: Well… (Sniffles) I… I… The story… (Breaks down)  
****Crystal: What she means is, this is the last chapter for this story. After this, it's complete! But I'll be back eventually right? For a sequel or something?  
****Zeorzia: (Cheers up) Yippee! And before I get depressed again… dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dunnnnnn…**

**Disclaimer: (Gotcha there!) James Patterson owns! I wonder if he'll sell it to me for… a button, assorted coins from random countries and some fluff stuff that you always get in the bottom of your pocket?**

**And now… dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn (for real this time)…**

**Saying goodbye**

**Max POV**

I ran down yet _another_ hallway (repetitive much?) feeling freedom singing in my veins. I was practically _dancing_ with delight, except I'm Maximum Ride and I don't dance. If I do, it means the apocalypse is coming. Run for your lives! Then Angel rudely interrupted my thoughts on the pros and cons of ballet (not something you hear every day!).

"Max, look!" she said, pointing at a signpost.

I followed her gaze and saw it was labelled 'Tea room'.

"How can you think of food at a time like this, Angel?"

"Not that! Under tea room it says 'CR'. They said they were taking her to the Control Room. Control Room, CR? It's the initials!"

I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She was right. The little arrow thing was pointing to the right so I breezed over my embarrassment and did what I do best:

"To the right guys!" I called, all leaderly-like.

"No duh, Sherlock. And I thought we were going to ignore the sign! Silly me!" Iggy muttered sarcastically.

I sent him a death glare and threatened, "I'd cut your lip if I were you, mister, before it's too late. If you keep this up your sight won't be the only sense miss -"

I cut off by a bang. A loud bang. A loud, sharp bang, that made everyone that heard it freeze, knowing what that sound meant. Death. Funny how, with all the advances the School has made, they still favour one of the most crude weapons of all. That bang was a gunshot.

**Coal POV**

I raised the handgun so it was positioned correctly in front of the target. My instructions ran through my head again. 'The hybrid is a liability. It will compromise the mission' and later 'You must terminate it for the Anti By-Half plan to work'. I knew it was dangerous to let it live, even for only this long. And why had I given the answers to her – I mean, it – earlier? I felt there had been a reason at the time, but now that was slipping… away… like waking from a dream… it was trickling… away… and… gone. Lost. I was lost again.

I ignored the target's pleas and cries for help. I drew back the trigger, carefully checking over the trajectory and aim. I heard the click that would release the bullet and suddenly my 'lost dream' had been found. I'd done it because I loved her. Those words cut through the fog in my mind I hadn't even known was there until that second. Her face stood out amongst the background the world had become for me and time stood still. I had remembered too late. The bullet shot out of the barrel of the gun, heading straight for her heart. I felt my own heart speed up as if it was trying to beat for both of us. The bullet hit and it all went dark…

…because I had hit the circuitry for the lighting in the wall. The bullet had missed by several inches. I could never have really brought myself to shoot and had jogged the gun just before firing. I ran forward and scooped my big sister up in a hug.

"I missed you." I whimpered.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay now, I'm here. I'll never let you go again!" she reassured me.

Those last words startled me into pulling away. "You can't! Don't say that!"

"Say what?"

"Say you'll never let me go. You have to leave here right now without me!"

"But I've only just got you back! I can't leave!"

"Yes, you can. Don't get me wrong, I don't _want _you to go. It's just that I'm still not safe to be around. They programmed me to do whatever they say. I've managed to overcome it so far but soon the shock of nearly killing you is going to wear off. Then they'll be back in control again!"

"But – "

The door burst open and in rushed seven figures. The flock took a quick assessment of the room, spotted me with the gun and launched into attack mode. Just before I was squashed into a Coal pancake Crystal shouted and jumped in front of me.

"Don't hurt my brother!"

As one, the flock skidded to a halt and asked, "The Voice is your _brother_?!?" **(A/N: He, he, who saw that one coming? Actually, probably everyone. :( ) **Well, all except Gazzy, who cried, "Coal, you're the Voice?"

"Sorry, Gazzy," I mumbled, knowing my world of secrets and lies was about to come crashing down around my ears. "I didn't get a choice."

Max's eyes widened and she stepped forward. "Will someone here _please_ explain what is going on? You're Crystal's brother, you're the Voice _and _you somehow know Gazzy? Anything else you want to tell us? Like, you just became the President of the United States, 'cause that's about as believable as this!"

Gazzy sobbed, "Max, I'm sorry, please don't throw me out! Please understand! When I was about three or four, I went to another branch of Itex for a while. You remember that? Well, when I was there I met Coal. We became really close, even closer than me and Iggy! They brought him back from death in exchange for me telling them the flock's every move. I'm a traitor and I don't deserve to be in this flock. I can't blame you if you want to kick me ou- "

"What are you talking about?!?" cried Max, "I love you, you chump! If trying to save your best friend is a crime now, then I should probably just hand myself over to Itex."

She reached forward and hugged him tight. Until then I had only seen the warrior but now the motherly side that was ever-present in her thoughts began to emerge. Gazzy looked up at her, innocent hope shining through his eyes. Some great weight had been lifted from him and he was only just beginning to come to terms with it. His relief made him look… normal. As if all the bad things that he'd been through were falling away before our eyes. In short, he became an eight-year-old boy, not a mutant.

"Of course, you can't get away with all you did that easily!"

His face tightened up again with guilt and fear.

"TICKLE WAR!"

Max lunged at him, fingers outstretched. Gazzy fell to the floor gasping. Iggy defended him by attacking Max, then Nudge attacked Iggy and then before I could blink the mood had switched from sob-fest to party. I observed them with distant amusement.

"You are the most spontaneous group I have ever seen!"

Angel turned to Max with a confused expression, "What's sponternous mean?"

"It means _someone_ needs to learn to laugh," she answered, preparing to jump.

Before I realised what she meant, she leapt on top of me and tickled me to the floor. I rolled to the side trying to evade her – and failed. Without my consent, the edges of my mouth pulled up and my ribs started shaking. I looked on in alarm. What was happening? A chuckle, rusty from disuse, found its way up my throat and I burst out laughing. Oh, right, I was _laughing_! It had been so long, I had almost forgotten how it felt.

"Help! Let me up! I can't breathe!"

"Yeah, stop! He's _my _brother!"

"Thanks Crystal! See you can't-"

"…Which means _I_ get to tickle him! Move over Max."

"Gladly," Max replied, giggling like she'd die if she stopped. Personally, I thought she'd die choking on her laughter.

"STOP! I mean it, _stop_!"

She just giggled harder.

"No, I mean I hear something!"

Everyone fell silent, our breaths sounding far too loud. Of course, I thought bitterly, it would be _me_ who'd destroy everyone's fun. Once again I had to ruin everything. We all listened carefully and heard the steady thuds of hard, leather shoes hitting the hallway floor. They were coming.

"Look, to your right," I breathed, barely even moving my lips, "there's a balcony you can take off from there. I'll hold back the whitecoats."

Silently, only moving when a gust of wind blew or the door creaked to mask their sounds, they slid to the balcony. Well, all except one.

"'_You_ can take off from'. I'm guessing you think I'm actually going to let my only little brother leave. If so you've got the wrong Crystal."

"You're wrong, I'm not your only brother, not anymore. You've got Gazzy and Iggy and Fang. You've got a new family now. There's a whole life ahead of you, sis. So go and live."

The Flock stood frozen by the window, unwilling to leave without Crystal. Crystal's head swung between me and her Flock, her old life and her new. Anyone could see her heart was breaking anew as she made a choice no-one should forced to make. I hated doing this but it was the only way to keep her safe. And so, heart-breaking and single tear bursting free, she turned away. She didn't say a word and she didn't have to. I knew that inside she was telling me she still loved me. She was just so strong she could put the Flock's needs above all. One by one, the avian-americans flew off with the solemn air associated with funerals. After all, this was a funeral. The death of our hearts.

I smiled, looking at the beautiful sight of flight. Then, for what could be the last time, I projected my thoughts into Max's head.

**One person can't change the world, but you can change the world for one person. **(A/N: A quote from a very wise person… a.k.a the Pudsey Bear) **You did that for my sister. You saved her, the way you are destined to save everyone. But… just take a little bit more care of her than the rest of the world. Because she **_**is **_**my world.**

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. For the first time since I came here, I cried. Through the blur of my tears, I saw the black silhouettes of her Flock flying into the setting sun.

I turned away from the Flock and faced the whitecoats, prepared to defend them until my last breath. On my own.

* * *

Suddenly a shimmering angel dropped in front of me. "Oh c'mon, did you seriously believe we'd let you go that easily!?! Angel Ride, at your service!"

And I grinned.

**In the sequel… a jealous bombmaker, an love-seeking sister and an evil, world-destroying company? Sounds like MAXIMUM RIDE!**

**And now I have a prize to hand out: – MissStud –, for being my first reviewer for reviewing a total of EIGHT times. Thank you, I think you have really kept me going. Thank you to all my other reviewers as well. Thanks Silentflier for R&Ring last chapter. So sorry to everyone that got bored of the long waits between chapters!**

**Fly on  
****Zeorzia**


End file.
